This I promise You
by Ginzan
Summary: A sister suddenly pops into the picture, how will Hannibal and Will handle this? Will Will be able to handle his sister and will Hannibal be able to use her to toy with Will more? (HannibalxOc) Rated M for later
1. Family Reunion

I took a large breath and tried to steady my mind and hands as I stood in front of his door. We hadn't seen each other in such a long time that even if it was possible to get the address wrong, I wouldn't be able to tell him from the brother I once knew. I could hear a few dogs barking inside, drats I guess it was now or never. I raised my hand and knocked on the door just loud enough to be heard over the barking which got louder now that I made it more known I was there. Will opened the door and just stared at me. I looked off to the side not sure if he would even know who I was. I know I didn't look the same as did before I ran away from everything.

"Octavia?" His voice was unsure and softer than I could remember, I glanced up and tried to give the best smile I could at him. I was nervous to be around my brother which was odd for how we used to act toward each other.

"Long time no see big bro?" I shifted my bag on my other shoulder as I waited for him to process what's happening. A dog got passed him to run up and look at me with happy go lucky eyes. I smiled more and knelt down and loved on him.

"His name is Winston." I looked up, nodded, then turned my attention back on the pup in front of me. This was good, I was distracted so I didn't have to look at him and it gave him a great reason to talk to me and not have to make eye contact. "Where have you been?" I could feel his eyes roaming my bare arms as he looked at the tattoos that I now had spread across them.

"A little here, a little there, you know me, I've never been one to stay in a place for long if I could help it." A vague answer would do for now. He wasn't really ready for the realness of me being here after so long. If he really wanted to know he could inquire about it. For the first time since I had gotten there I really looked at him, "I'm here now so thats all the matters right?" He avoided eye contact but I could see he was a little happy to hear my words.

We were close when we were younger and I always felt bad about leaving the way that I did. He let me inside and I set my bag down and loved on his dogs. "You didn't like animals that much back… When we were younger, good to see that they've grown on you." I laughed a bit as a dog was playing tug of war with me.

"Octavia what are-" His question was cut short as his phone went off. He hesitated for a moment before he reluctantly answered. I tried to ignore the words I heard, I hated to eavesdrop on his call and prefered to wait until the formalities were out before my curiosity got the better of me. It wasn't a very long call and he was looking nervous again.

"I have to go to a crime scene…" I could tell he only told me that cause he didn't know what to do with me while he was at his job.

"Oh yea no prob I can head out and just come back la-"

"NO." His words rushed out of his mouth before I could finish my sentence. He didn't want me to leave and never show up again. He looked embarrassed as his sudden want for me to not leave. "Just come with me and try to look… well…" He couldn't find the words he wanted to use.

"Got it captain," I did my best not to giggle as I followed him out the door to his car. I stopped, "How about I follow you on my bike?" He didn't like the idea but he just nodded, not wanting to debate it. I made my way to my slightly worn black and red Harley, that looked like it had seen better years. We drove a short distance until he pulled up to worn down warehouse. He looked even more nervous as he glanced in my direction as I pulled up next to him.

"Stay here, this shouldn't be too long I promise." He shut the door and headed to the police line. He was already becoming the protective brother that he used to be. I stayed put for a moment as I watched him head inside. I did well doing as he asked but as the minutes dragged on I couldn't' help but to get get off my bike and lean against his car. To keep my curiosity at bay I started to mess with my nails to try and keep my attention. But that concentration was soon broken as a solid black sedan pulls up late to the party. I glanced up to watch as a tall older male got out of the car in a 3 piece suit. He had to have at least one doctorate by how he held himself, proud but not quite vain. He seemed to be surprised by my presence, though you couldn't tell due to his lack of facial movement. I bet he's a great liar with a poker face like that. Probably an even better poker player. I giggled at the thought.

His eyes sized me up which wasn't much to be honest. I stood at 5'2 with a normal body. I had average dark brown that had subtle red highlights. Having just cut it to a short pixie length. The only thing that might be worth anything was my clear grey eyes that people only noticed when I had contacts in. His dark gaze fell on to Will's car that I leaned against and began to talk over. I held my ground and waited for him to act first.

"May I ask who are you, Miss?" He had an accent I couldn't' place and for the first few moments I just looked at him. I could now get a good look at his face and it was pretty nice to look at. I shook the thought from my head and remember the question put to me.

"Well Sir isn't it polite to give ones name before asking someone else theirs?" I spoke politely but I knew better than to just give my name out willy nilly to some rich fellow. For a moment I saw a glimpse of a look that almost looked like he was slightly impressed with my comment.

"How rude of me, I'm Dr. Hannibal Lecter." I looked at him to see if he was lying then looked away.

"I'm Octavia…" I hesitated about giving him my last name but he must be wondering why I was leaning against Will's car, "Graham." I looked back up at the man as he processed the information I gave him. Though you could barely tell from his face, his gears were turning in his head.

"Well Miss Graham it is certainly a pleasure to meet you. I was not informed that Will had a sister." He held his huge hand out and I shook it firmly. He seemed to know Will so well, maybe I shouldn't be so wary of him.

"Please, just Octavia. I haven't been recognized by my last name in a long time and its hard to hear." I gave him a small smile. My head turned as I see Will walking up to us. I let go of the Doctor's hand and gave him my full attention, "Sup."

He looked from me to the Doctor, "Octavia.." He seemed to be more off than normal. Could it just be from the crime scene or was he upset with me.

"Will, you never told me you had a sibling." Hannibal sounded almost curious by this fact. Will looked off to the side trying to find his words.

"We haven't… seen one another in quite some time."He looked at me with the saddest look since I'd been here. Not sure what to say, I kept my eyes on the ground and waited for someone else to break the silence.

A black man walked up from the crime scene and inquired, "Will, Dr. Lecter, might we have your attention over here?" as he glanced at me while finishing his question. He had to be a cop by the way he looked at me and my tattoos.

"Hey Will, don't worry I'm staying at a motel in town, I'll just head there until you got some time." I hopped onto my bike and kicked her into life. Will quickly grabbed my arm and looked at me.

"Don't leave again…" He looked me straight in the eyes and I nodded. I didn't come all this way to just leave him again, at least not in the present moment. I got back on my bike and backed out of the warehouse parking lot and drove off into the main part of town. It started to rain as I drove but luckily my helmet would keep my face clear. My thoughts wandered back to Will. He looked like he was doing great without me in his life and here I was just popping back into it. I should have just passed through town and not said anything. I'd done it before when he was a cop but I was reading about him in the papers lately and I wanted to let him know how proud I was of him, how our parents would be proud… I pulled to the side of the busy road and just sat there looking into the sky. Maybe I should just leave and not bother him anymore. He'll forget about me just like he did when I left ten years ago. I waited a few more moments before merging back onto the road and making my way to the motel.

~Morning~

I held a bagel in my mouth as I typed in google. I was in a small coffee shop with a tank top and shorts. My motel didn't have internet so I needed a cafe to snoop. I slept as well as anyone could when sleeping in a cheap motel, but I woke up early to try and get something done before I would pop in on Will again. I'm sure he was already sure that I had skipped town and was hundred of miles away. Though the thought did pass through my mind I decided that I should stay.

I had googled some of his cases and the names of a few people I had seen at the scene. So many horrible murders but I guess that would be normal in this day and age. I went through the news articles to learn who each person was, of course I saved the Doctor for last. There was so much to read about him. Accreditations, achievements, awards, and accomplishments that left me impressed with what this man had done with his life. Though he was a lot older than I was so I guess it would almost be normal.

Glancing at the time on the screen, it was still a little early for me to wake Will up. I nibbled on my lip then decided I wanted to stop by the Doctors office and see what it was like to work as a psychologist. I picked up my laptop and put it in my bag, left some money on the table, and headed to my bike.

Getting to his office didn't take that long so I had plenty of time to look around before I needed to head to Will's. Parking my bike in the barren parking lot I walked up the stairs and tried the door. It was open and I walked in to find something other than what I expected. When you think psychologist office you think lame paintings and stuff about feeling and depression, but this place was a work of art. I wandered around the reception area/waiting room just taking my time to look at the paintings and sculptures. I stopped at a painting of a buck standing high and proud. The layers and colors were so perfect that I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"I got that while in France." I'm pretty sure I jumped at least two feet and turn on a heel to face Dr. Lector. He didn't react to me as he was looking at the painting. Almost as it was normal for strange people to be in… I didn't want to finish that stupid thought.

"Its lovely." I tried to keep my voice normal, still startled at his sudden presence. Finally he looked down at me and ever so slightly smiled and gestured that she join him in his office. I thought about it for a moment then decided I did just break into his office I might as well get the full view.

His office was even more amazing with several different places to sit or lie down. A full bookcase, perfect for people who were nervous, to help keep their hands busy looking and flipping through pages. And the art only got better. Without thinking I walked over to the ladder and made my way to the book case. Only after several minutes of looking at book titles did I remember I wasn't alone. My face flushed a bit as I looked back at Dr. Lecter who was just watching me quietly with hands placed behind his back. "Sorry I got distracted." I looked back to the book I held than to him.

"Don't be, but might I ask why your honored me with your presence?" I didn't know how to answer his question. No one ever said something that nice to me in a long time and it made me hesitant.

"I was reading up on Will and his colleagues and I noticed your office address was on your information and I was only curious." I was being honest, no real need not to be. He seemed to think about what I said and walked over to a seat where I assumed he would usually sit when with a patient.

"Well since you're here, is there anything you would like to talk about Miss Octavia?" He watched me as I struggled with the idea.

"Not really. I mean I'm curious about the people who have been helping my brother but other than that I don't have much other to say." I looked back to my book and opened it and flipped through the images.

"Then perhaps we can have a little quid pro quo?" I wasn't looking at him but when he spoke it was almost relaxing, the slight accent and his bass voice.

"Sure," I answered without thinking.

"Why have you entered Will's life again?"

"I was passing through and I was curious who he was now…" I tried not to think of my answers but more to interested in asking him ones. "Your his psychologist?"

"We talk more as friends then we do as patient and doctor. Why were you passing through?"

"I'm a sculpture. I was on my way back to my current living abodes when I heard Will on the news." I put the book back and leaned against the rails to look at Dr. Lecter. "How has my brother been?"

"I have only been in his life for a short while Miss Octavia but from what I can tell he is perfectly fine besides his gift." His eyes shifted slightly, not showing that he was lying but something else was hidden in his words. "What happened when you both were younger?"

Wow, he doesn't pull any punches does he? He went straight to the bare bones, unlike Will who will take awhile to talk about the past, Dr. Lecter was ready and eager to learn about us. It took me a moment to think about how I would enlighten the doctor.

"Will was a special child that most wouldn't put up with. He was a great brother to me and still is. Even though he hasn't seen my in over ten years he still has this brotherly protective mode on,"I giggled at what I said and continued, "My parents put all their energy into him to make sure he was doing well," my voice got quieter as I spoke, "I was never meant to be in their lives. I almost wasn't but at the last moment my mother changed her mind and so here I am. Will was just about to go off to college when I ran away." I looked back to the doctor and watched him as he watched me, "I think I was about 12 and honestly that's all I know. I never looked back until i had a job near our home town. I stopped by our old house to find out that my parents had been dead for a few years. A car accident. Apparently they had something in the will for me but I left not even visiting their graves." I stopped and started laughing, "Sorry, let me shorten my life story for ya. I left because I wasn't needed and without my brother I didn't want to stay with my parents." I watched Dr. Lector as he processed the information I had given him.

"Well Miss Octavia, no matter how much I have enjoyed our talk I do have to get ready for patients to start showing up." He didn't sound annoyed or upset with me being there. "But we should do this again, might I invite you to dinner tomorrow?" I was caught completely off guard by his invitation and watched to see if he was joking.

"Sure, I mean it has to be better then motel food right?" I laughed as I climbed down the ladder, "'Sides me and Will have a lot to talk about today, sorry to take away your time before your work really starts."

"Not at all Miss Octavia, and until I see you tomorrow have a pleasant day," He walked me out of the office and to the front door.

"Thank you Dr. Lecter," I gave him a small smile as I walked down the stairs to my bike.


	2. Heart to Heart

I felt relatively better after having a chat with Dr. Lecter. He was easy to talk to which would mostly be due to him being a psychologist.I slid my helmet over my hair and kicked my bike to life as my thoughts of Dr. Lecter faded and now were more focused on Will. I took my time driving to his house in the middle of no mans land. I wasn't sure how this would play out, or how he would react, or even how I would react to him reacting. A small bug splattered against my helmet's visor causing me to have to stare at it for the rest of the drive. Which would keep my mind busy with cursing the thing.

Pulling up once again to Will's house the nerves crept into my body. He was already awake and outside as I took my helmet off and put it on my bike. A little pup came running my way and I picked him up. He tried to lick my face, as I made my way to Will, "I think you lost someone" I wanted to keep my tone light. Setting down the dog I leaned up against the railing of his porch and waited for him to be ready.

"I'm surprised you stayed…" His voice was rough as he looked up from his hands to almost make eye contact with me.

I wanted to say, 'yea me too haha,' but I felt that wouldn't go over well. Honestly though, I wasn't sure what to say. Everything that came to mind was cold or not appropriate. But luckily as my thoughts wandered, Will saved me and said something else.

"Were you taken or did you run away?" He still watched me waiting for my excuse.

"I ran away…"

"..."

"You were going to college and leaving me with them. They were never really parents to me and you were the only thing that mattered to me. I figured you'd just continue on your way to college and Octavia Graham would no longer exist in society's eyes, just like it should have."

"Don't say that! You were a great sister and our parents did love you. They were broken up when you left and I even stayed at home an extra year to wait for you." He stood up and was up in my face mad at the words I told him.

"Then they were faking it. YOU COULDN'T DO WHAT YOU DO NOW, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THEY FELT." I took a deep breath and tried to keep my voice down, "They only needed to take care of you Will. I accepted that and I never hated you for it. I was never suppose to be part of that family." Tears started to well in my eyes as I bit down on my lower lip to keep any crying noises from come out. "The only bright side of my childhood was you and you were leaving me… with them…" I broke eye contact and walked away to the other side of the porch as Will starred where I had been standing.

"I'm sorry you waited an extra year with them, but I couldn't have lived with them alone. Without you. So I ran away." I turned back to him and watched his stillness, "I was happier with complete strangers then I would have been with our parents. I even made a career from it. I'm a great sculpture, people request me around the world to make them things. I'm fucking great at what I do and I'm able to live the life I've wanted to. I get to save that money and do whatever I want with it. I'm happy and my life is perfect the way it is but…" I let myself stop and take a breath. I hadn't been breathing properly, just wanting to tell him everything as fast as I could before he told me to leave.

"But what?" Will looked towards me waiting for me talk. It was hard to completely register what he was thinking.

"But I saw you on the News and in articles, and I missed you so much. The only thing that would truly complete my life was having my brother back in it. My one and only true family. I tried to keep an eye on what you did when I had any free time to. That's why even when I was close by I never came to see you because I figured you didn't need a little sister anymore." The tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched him. He didn't say anything and that scared me.

The day had wasted away while he talked and argued and it was getting dark out. I only noticed because neither of us spoke for a long while. "I guess I should be leaving." He looked up at me, "To go to my motel and try and get some rest." I clarified. He looked less stressed by the thought and just nodded.

I made my way to my bike and gave one last glance back to Will, "I left my number on the porch," I put my helmet on my head and brought my bike to life before driving away.

~Morning~

I woke up to the light through the curtains hitting me dead in the eyes. So much for trying to get a good night sleep, I thought as I shifted and sat up on my bed. I had a few nightmares that I couldn't quite place now that my mind was fully functional. Walking to the bathroom, I took my toothbrush and started to clean the morning breath out of my mouth. Walking back into the "living" room of the motel room, I turned on the tv while I started to clean.

'Breaking news the Rose Razer had claimed yet another victim after not having killed anyone to our knowledge in the past 3 years. This morning a girl was found on the beach. Her chest was modulated to look like a rose and where her heart should have been only a single rose bud was found. The police have not said anything pertaining to the murder.'

I blocked the voice out after a while as I looked at the images scrolling across the screen. For a murder it was beautiful. I didn't really see it as a murder but as a work of art. Her chest did look like a rose cut so beautifully and carefully to not ruin the flesh. I had never done anything quite like this but it made me wonder what the skin would feel like to use to make a masterpiece like that.

I quickly turned off the tv as I was enjoying too much the murder of that girl, but I couldn't' help it. If I wasn't there then her death wasn't real while the artwork was. Evan after the tv had long been turned off my mind wandered back to the art of it all and after a point I couldn't help myself. I had ran out to the craft store and bought some clay and returned back to my motel room.

With expert hands I cleared the table and started on the sculpture that had plagued my mind. I was glad to have bought a good amount of clay. I started on the body of the girl. I made her breasts smaller and more even as I worked, and her face was that of pleasure instead of pain and death. As if the rose that was blossoming from her flesh was orgasmic. Though it was still rough you could clearly see where I had gotten my inspiration from. I soon started adding my own personal touches to make it my own. I added barbed vines that would hang out of the opening of her chest and I left her heart in the center instead of the rose bud.

Time passed so quickly that I barely noticed the time as I worked. Luckily there was a clock across from me or I would have completely forgotten that I was invited to a dinner. I took a step back from my work and admired it for a moment before I got ready. I had a cute short dress that I packed, this was the closest thing to classy that I had. I slid into the dress and headed out to my bike. I had to make sure to sit in a way that wouldn't shove my dress up. Starting her up I made the drive to Dr. Lecter's house.

I almost couldn't believe the size of his house when I go there. I hadn't seen houses this big since I took a drive through hollywood. I parked next to his black sedan and tried to fix my hair the best I could and left my helmet on the bike. I was early but that was normal right? I walked up to his door and rang the doorbell. A moment passed and I was greeted with Dr. Lecter still with his vest part of his suit on and in an apron.

"Sorry if I'm early," I smiled at him and he gave a small nod and motioned for me to come in.

"No problem, early rather than late. Would you like to join me in the kitchen while I finish dinner?" He started walking toward the kitchen as I followed.

"I would love to," I loved food but was the worst cook ever. The only thing I could cook properly was ramen but that was because I had plenty of time to learn to cook it properly. I walked into his kitchen and was stunned by the size of it. "I'm jealous, this is amazing, I can only imagine how perfect the rest of your house is." He seem to smile at my comment as he moved around the kitchen.

"May I inquire what we are eating tonight?" I leaned on the island and watched his skilled hands work.

"Heart braised in wine," Dr. Lecter spoke as he popped the meal into the oven and looked back at me when I started laughing. "Are you alright Miss Octavia?"

"Sorry, I just saw on the news today, not sure if you got the chance to see it but some lady was murdered by the Rose Razer? But her heart was taken and a rose bud was left in its place." I stopped laughing and looked at him. He didn't see what I was getting at.

"Is that funny?" Dr. Lecter sounded confused and intrigued.

"Well not the murder but I thought the murder was well, beautiful if you can believe that." I looked away, my cheek flushing as I spoke, "Not that someone died for it but the symbolism behind it. I'm a sculpture and after seeing that I bought some clay and spend the last 7 hours recreating the images I while adding my own flare to them." I kept my eyes low waiting for him to call my a psychopath and make me leave.

"Interesting, and how did you add your own 'flare' to it?" My jaw almost dropped as I looked up at the man as he asked me his question. He didn't seem to be joking but honestly interested in my answer.

"Well in the murder her face was distorted with her death but in mine she moaning in pleasure with her eyes closed letting her senses take over. And I made the rose cutting pattern more pronounced while adding thorny vines come out of the hole in her chest and going in between the petals. And I left the heart in her chest and made it the bud in the middle. Oh and instead of being flat on the ground I have her arching her back trying to reinforce that she was in pleasure as her heart blossomed inside her chest cavity." I didn't realize how excited my voice was getting while I told him of my work of art. My cheeks flushing while I turned my back to the Doctor. "Sorry, you have to think I'm crazy." I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

"Not at all Miss Octavia, I find it quite pleasant that you can see the beauty in something so horrible." He reached to the oven and pulled out the food, "Its ready, please make yourself at home in the dining room as I plate everything." I nodded and walked out of the room. Dr. Lecter seemed to have a new way at looking at me but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Finding the spot where she was suppose to sit she waited eagerly.

Soon Dr. Lecter walked in with both their plates in his hands. He placed hers down in front of her and set his down. "Wine Miss Octavia?" I nodded not able to bring to words how amazed she was by everything. I didn't eat at many high class restaurants because that never was my thing but if being treated like this, is what its like, I might have to go more often.

He poor them both a glass of red wine and brought his up to which I eagerly joined him, "Please enjoy," their glass clanged and they both took a sip. I enjoyed the taste and set down the drink and started to taste the meal that was set before me.

"Dr. Lecter this is without a doubt the best things has ever crossed my lips," I took another bite enjoying the flavors that assaulted my taste buds.

"I am glad that you enjoy it Miss Octavia and please call me Hannibal." I nodded with a smile and enjoyed the meal. "So how is Will taking everything?" Hannibal looked at me with curiosity.

I thought of my words carefully as I chewed my food, "I'm not sure. He's mad at me for leaving and doesn't want me here and another part of him wants to welcome me back with open arms and to never let me leave. Right now I think each side is battling the other for dominate feeling." I took another bite and chewed it slowly hoping that the brotherly Will would win.

Soon dinner was over and we were in his kitchen as he cleaned and I watched as I drank my wine. He wouldn't let me help clean no matter how much I said I wanted to. "I would like to see this masterpiece that you worked on today. The way you described it sounds quite interesting." He looked up from the dishes at me.

"Sure, when would you like to see it?" I took another sip and I was far beyond my threshold as I tried to keep myself together.

"Whenever you finish it," He finished all the dishes and looked at me for a moment," Shall I call you cab to take you home Miss Octavia?" He started walking around the island.

"Oh no no no, I'm fine don't worry about me Dr. Lecter."

"Please I must insist you should not drive like this. If anything you can stay here in a spare bedroom," I thought about the idea but my thoughts quickly turned dirty and I started to giggle and couldn't stop.

"Alright if you insist Dr. Lecter," I giggled again as I set down the wine glass down and followed my host up the stairs and to a spare room he had. He had opened the door and motioned to that his would be my room. I walked next to him and gave him a cute smile, "thank you so much for dinner and your hospitality." I was closer to him than I should have let myself but at this moment I didn't' have much control over my actions.

"But of course Miss Octavia what kind of host would I be if I let you leave the house in your present state." He watched me carefully to see what would happen.

"Well if you want you can stay with me in my room and we can keep each other company for awhile longer," my hands had found their way to his tie and started to slightly to untie it as I pulled him closer down to my level. My lips had just barely brushed his when…

_[Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story so far and I hope to get more of this story out as quickly as possible! ]_


	3. Dreams Do Come True

When Dr. Lecter held me back as I looked up at him drunkenly confused.

"Miss Octavia, you are inebriated and not in control of your actions. I think it would be best if you head to bed and try and get some rest." Dr. Lecter softly pushed me into room and shut the door behind me.

I stood there just trying to process what had happened. Shaking the feeling off I stripped down to my undergarments and crawled into the king size bed. It was so soft and comfy compared to the bed at the motel. I pulled the blankets closer to me making a cocoon around me as I quickly drifted into blissful sleep.

_I walked through the house that I had built in Florida after deciding that this would be my home. Everything was perfectly in place as I wandered around, trying to find a flaw that the construction crew messed up. I was quite particular on how I wanted things. Everything had to be perfect because I had planned to put artwork and sculptures around the house and they would fit perfectly to where I had planned them to be. _

_ I found nothing out of place and motioned for the movers to start putting up all the decor. The first thing they brought through the double doors was the Rose Razer sculpture I had done so many years ago. I couldn't bring myself to sell it because of the power it had over me. As they set it down in its spot, I walked up and stared at it. _

_ "Somethings not right…" I muttered to myself as I got closer to it. It looked all too real the closer I got to inspect it. The flesh colored clay seemed so real, did I really paint it that well that long ago? I reached my hand out to touch the petals when a strong hand grabbed hold of my wrist. Quickly withdrawing my hand I looked at the man, if you could call it that. The man looked like a sculpture himself with flawless black skin with antlers like a seasoned buck. I backed away from him as I stared. He shook his head and stood still watching me. I couldn't' tell if he was really watching me but I could feel those black eyes piercing my soul._

_ I almost screamed when the workers filled in with more artwork. I didn't reconize these. They were all people that looked to have died in art worthy manner. The workers walked around me as they carried one after another. Each piece as beautiful as it was horrific._

_ "Did I do this? What happened to my normal ones?" I talked to myself as I tried to touch one but the man shook his head at me. I withdrew my hand and kept it close to me. They didn't stop no matter how many they had brought through the house, there was more to follow._

_ I squeezed through the men to the outside to only see a sea of sculptures. I stared in shock as I descended the stairs. As I got close to them they separated leaving a path for me to walk. I kept walking and walking to no end. The man following quietly behind me. I wouldn't' have known he was there except for when I looked back to see how far from the house I had gone._

_ "What do you want from me?!" I yelled at him but he seemed unfazed by my words. _

_ "Ava…" My head snapped to the sound of my brother calling me by my childhood nickname. Will was in the path a few yards from me bleeding out. I turned the rest of my body to try and run to help him but my body could not will itself to move. "Ava…" He called for me once again as I could see the light in his eyes start to fade._

_ "WILL! HOLD ON PLEASE!" I kept trying to force myself to move, but to no avail. I could feel my body tearing itself apart trying to reach my brother. The man walked passed me and stopped midway between the two of us and looked at me as if waiting for something. "Save him please…" Tears covered my face as eyes flickered between the two men, hoping he would listen and save my brother. Turning its back to me, he walked over to Will and looked to be helping him. Though my mind had calmed my body didn't. My heart wouldn't' stop racing as I watched. I could feel the pressure building in my chest I pulled my shirt over my head trying to let my heart breath when I saw slice marks on my breasts. Soon my whole chest was being sliced and curved. I knew what was happening but I couldn't' fully understand it. I didn't feel pain but instead my heart slowed, it was slowly revealed from inside my chest. I slumped to my knees as the rose finished his petals. Hearing my heartbeat was almost soothing as the man walked back over to me. I was frozen in place as the man knelt down and reached for my heart. He-_

My eyes opened and locked onto an object in front of me. A dresser; as my body came down from the high of the dream that had felt all too real. Moments passed as I slowly regained control of my senses and my body. I rolled over and took a deep breath trying to understand this weird dream that my mind demanded that I should feel. I rolled over again, in the same direction and was now close to the edge of the bed. My cocoon now had me trapped as I tried to find the best way to break free of it.

Finally finding the opening I crawled out and onto the floor. I didn't move at first, enjoying the cold hardwood floors, but got up as I heard movement from downstairs. Then I realized that I wasn't in a motel and was in Dr. Lectors house.

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets as I pulled the blanket in front of my figure. Looking around trying to figure out if I was in his bed. "Please don't tell me I slept with my brothers psychologist," but much to my relief it looked like a guest bedroom then a master suite. I opened a few of the drawers and found a pair of shorts and a shirt that was far to big for me.

Making my way slowly down the stairs, I kept peeking behind walls to see if anyone was there. I hadn't made up my mind if I was just gonna run out or face the Doctor head on. I had almost decided to just bolt but I could smell food and my mouth watered just remembering last night dinner. Slowly making my way to the kitchen I peeked around the corner to find Dr. Lecter cooking. He was only in his long sleeved shirt and his dress pants and of course the apron. He seemed almost naked compared to his usual attire. He didn't seem to notice me at first or maybe he just didn't say anything as I watched him cook.

"Good morning Miss Octavia," I let out a squeak and hid back behind the wall not expecting him to talk to me so suddenly. I peeked back around the corner and he was looking at my curiously. What was I? A mouse? I have no need to hide from him, I thought as I stepped out and made my way to the island.

"Morning," I kept my voice quiet not sure what I should say to him.

"Did you sleep well?" He turned his attention back to the food he was making as I contemplated stealing a piece of bacon.

"Um, I think so. I mean I had this wild and weird dream but it wasn't really a bad one," My thought wandered back to the dream that I had almost forgotten by the time I had made my way down stairs. "I'm sorry about last night I didn't mean… Well to…" I kept trying to find the right words.

"Don't be Miss Octavia, it has happened to the best of us, luckily it happened to me so I could keep you from doing something you might regret." He didn't sound mean or upset with me. He was understanding as his hands moved expertly.

Yes, I was quite grateful he hadn't taken advantage of me, but now that he mentioned it… My eyes left his hands, glanced to his body, then to his face which always had a mask of calm and collective. He must have a nice body seeing as he looked like he's makes his own food. He has to work out in some way, maybe he even has some abs. A hint of a blush crossed my cheeks and I looked down to trace the pattern on the granite. Would he have a sex face? I mean he can't always be calm and collective, more so when having sex when people show more of their true selves then they do in conversations. I let my imagination run a little too wild as I tried to imagine Dr. Lecter having sex.

I was brought back to reality with a soft hand on my shoulder. I looked to find Dr. Lecter looking at me with curiosity. "I said are you alright Miss Octavia. You looked like you might be off in a different universe." I just looked up at him then nodded.

"Yes, sorry I was just… Yes, I am perfectly fine," I smiled at him as his curiosity seemed to peek a bit by me not explaining what was was going on in my head.

"Well breakfast is ready if you'd like to join me in the dining room." I walked into the dining room as he followed me and placed a plate in front of me after I had taken a seat. Taking his place at the head of the table.

We ate in silence at first while my mind still wondered on my previous thoughts. "What ever you seem to be thinking about appears to be quite intriguing Miss Octavia." Dr. Lecter spoke as he glanced up from his meal. I looked up and watched him as I tried to make an excuse.

"Its nothing, just an interesting little snid bit of thought that has caught my interest." I smiled at him and continued eating, "You make the best food I've ever tasted, I might have to kidnap you and bring you on my journeys." I teased as I ate and he gave small laugh.

My phone went off and I excused myself from the table and walked into a living room to answer. I listened vaguely as a manager informed me that I was needed in Israel for an art showing to possibly commission. I would need to leave soon before I missed my flight. I said my goodbyes on the phone and walked back into the dining room.

"I'm sorry Dr. Lecter but I need to be leaving, I have to get on a flight to head to Israel," for some reason it sounded so much more sad than I had intended it to be. I've had a nice time with both Will and Dr. Lecter.

He stood, "I understand Miss Octavia, let me walk you to the door." We walked together in silence. I chewed the inside of my cheek trying to think of something worth saying when I left. We made it to the door and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you for your kindness," I gave him a big smile.

"Have a safe trip Miss Octavia and I do expect you to come back for dinner again," He gave me a smile that almost made my knees melt.

"Of course," One last endearing smile and I walked out to my bike. I started her up and made my way back to my shitty motel. I already missed Dr. Lecter's house as I pulled up and disembarked my bike. Unlocking the door I walked into the room and started getting ready to leave. I had everything packed when I noticed my unfinished work that brought my dream flooding back into my mind. I bit my lip called someone to pick it up and put it in storage for me. Taking one last look around, I hoped I wouldn't forget anything. I wanted to say goodbye to Will and tell him that I would be back soon but I didn't have the time to drive out there and I didn't have his number. Sighing, I slung the pack over my shoulder and opened the door. My vision was met with black as my mind went numb. Thats all I could remember.

_[Thank you everyone who Favorited and Followed this story! Thank you for any and all reviews! I hope yall are enjoying reading this as much as I love writing it!]_


	4. A Lotus by any Other Name

[Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I've been busy and I've had this little tid bit of the next chapter and thought I might as well post it to drive yall even more nut. I'll try and post a real chapter after this.]

My eyes fluttered open as I awoke from my dreamless sleep. I wasn't sure what had happened. I closed my eyes tightly trying to recall events that seemed to be blurred.

I was getting ready to go to Israel for an art showing. I had packed up my things and had called someone to pick up my sculpture. I was just about to leave when… When what? I opened the door and all I can remember is the blackness that had engulfed me. Opening my eyes once more I tried to get my bearings. That's when I noticed my hands and legs were tied down. I could feel the panic rise through my body but quickly tried to keep calm as I looked around me. It was dark but my eyes adjusted quickly and I found myself in what looked like some sort of industrial building. Metal beams and crates filled the room. I tried to turn my body to get a better look but to little avail, I didn't move much. I relaxed my body and tried to think of a way to try and get out of this situation.

"You should really close your drapes when you leave your place of stay. You never know who could be looking," my body froze as someone with a blade came walking out from behind a large wooden crate. "I see that you found my artwork inspiring. I just had to meet you. Come to find that you're just as lovely as your art work is! I just had to steal you away and make you into something just as beautiful." He twirled the blade in his hand as he got closer. "I wanted you to be awake to feel me slicing you. You're a lightweight aren't you? I used way too much chloroform on you. You've been out for about three days now." He was right above me now, "I'm so delighted that you're awake my love, and soon you will also know the full potential of your beauty. But I have something special planned for you. I've only carved rose up until I saw you. So I've been trying to decide what to turn your chest into my dear. And so I thought since you understand me so well. I thought I'd let you pick from my final ideas."

This man was so happy about talking to me about everything that was about to happen. I hadn't made any noise since I had woken up and had yet to try to scream for help. Though I highly doubt it would work. This guy seemed smarter than the average badie, and if that was true I would be out in the middle of no-mans land, so no one could hear the screams that would pass through my lips. "Would you like Lilly's or a Lotus?" He watched me eagerly. Well I guess if i was going to die atleast I was given an option right?

"Lotas," There was a small shake in my voice as I slowly accepted what was about to happen to me. His eyes brightened in joy as he wandered out of my sight. Letting my head fall to the side I watched the darkness thinking of all the things I never did. I never really got to make up with my brother, never got married, never truly finished my dreams. I let a few tears run down the side of my face as I waited for my slow and painful death. I tried to numb out my thoughts as the hours passed.

I wasn't sure how long had passed since the man left but he had returned with a small lotus in his hands. He had it in a small little vase that looked lovely with it. I watched as he set it down and moved a table towards me. "Now, since we connect on different level compared to these heathens, I thought I'd be nice and give you some pain killers so you don't' feel as much. See aren't I nice?" He was overjoyed as he took a pill bottle out of his pocket and shook a few pills out and held them up to my mouth. I took them and swallowed them with the water that he then offered next. "Oh I can't wait to start! You are going to look so lovely my dear. Everyone will envy your beauty."


	5. Death is Numb

The meds he gave me took effect quickly. My mind started to numb along with the rest of my body. Though he spoke to me I didn't really hear him. He didn't need me to respond to anything that he was saying as he just kept talking and talking with sharp instruments poised in his fingers.

"Wah wah wah wah wah," I related the sound to the charlie brown series from my childhood. Whenever an adult would talk to the children they sounded like nonsense but the kids somehow knew what they saying even if that audience didn't. That sound is what he sounded like trying to talk to her. I wasn't a child though, why did he sound like that? Before I could continue with that silly thought I felt my shirt being cut from my form. His cutting would soon start and soon I would be dead. I wonder how long I would last? I mean if he knew what he was doing and didn't want me to die immediately, how long would it take before the blood loss would kill me? Wouldn't it be nice if someone would save right about now? I think it would.

The first slash cut my breast. I felt more pressure than pain as the blade slid across my skin so softly. It felt almost like having sex, if you could believe me. Not the actual sex part of where a guy penetrates a girl, but sex as in I could relate to the knife being a sharp nail scratching me or roleplaying and the guy cutting me by accident. Oh god is my last thoughts in this world really gonna be thinking of sex? I don't wanna die like that, I have to think of something important to think of before I die. No one wants blue balls right before they die. What would happen if you carried that feeling over into the abyss and you're forever stuck with that feeling. That would be horrible. Ok concentrate, something other than sex.

Minutes passed and the guy was taking his time slicing my skin. I shifted my eyes to see a cut of skin being put into a small container to his left. He was right handed, how nice, I'm being turned into art by 90% majority. Why couldn't he have been left handed? Like is that hard to switch from being a righty to being a lefty. Then he could have been cool like me. A trickle of blood slid down my side and i felt every nerve it touched as it made its descent. Why was I so hyper sensitive to this little blood?

More minutes passed and my mind had slowed down to a crawl. I was ever so conscious of how cold the air was around me. It had been getting colder and colder. The blood I was losing was getting to me. I tried to wiggle my fingers and toes but I was only slightly successful with getting a few fingers to twitch. I didn't want to try hard to get things to move in fear of making my body pump more blood and forcing my inevitable death even closer. Though I doubt I had much longer. It had to been about ten minutes since he started slicing. Some of my blood must have congealed by now, but my heart was pumping trying to keep blood flowing. My heart beats echoed in my ears as if a timer was being set. I would count them every so often. Noticing that they were getting slower. My body was dieing. I was was dieing. My vision that had been mostly fixed on a set of crates, was now starting to blur. Even after I blinked the blurry and fuzziness stayed reminding me that any minute now I would slip away. I closed my eyes and I felt a lone tear slide down my cheek. I would no longer exist soon.

I still hadn't decided what my last thought would be. It had to be important, wouldn't you want your last thought to be worth something? Like if someone wished to hear your last thought, would you want them hearing you think of carrots or something like that? I wouldn't, but I don't think anyone would waste that kinda wish on me. I only had Will, and he wasn't sure if he wanted me back in his life. So who did that leave? My pet lizard that escaped when I was like ten? He was probably dead. Well at least I can say sorry to him when I see him.

My ears perked up a little when the guy had started addressing me. It was really hard to make out its words but I did my best and tried to listen to him, "I'm about to cut the major arteries around your heart. If you're still here, you'll be dead in less then 30 seconds. That's how long it will take for the blood leave you system. And as you know, nothing will work without blood."

Snip

I felt that one. 30, oh god I'm going to be dead. Oh no please please I need to think of something important. 20, anything fucking anything. 25 I want my last thought to be important if anything need to be important this has to be. 20 Will maybe I should think of Will when we were younger. 15 no my parents were around when we were young and they didn't care about me, I want a purely happy memory 7 maybe…. maybe...6… something… 5 … please something important and happy 3… 2… As I felt my mind go completely numb the last thing that I thought about was sitting in Hannibal's kitchen eating his perfect food. 0.

...

Something was in my throat. I didn't like it. It was hard to breath with this thing in my mouth. I should pull it out. I tried to pull my arm up to remove whatever covered my mouth when I felt something tug. Ouuuuuuch. Something was inside of my arm and as I tugged it would hurt. What is going on? I tried my other arm and it seemed to be free from anything being in it. Reaching up, my energy gave out and my hand fell on my chest. There was bandages and tape where my bare breasts should have been. Why can't my girls breath right now? I picked at the bandages, that's when I noticed something was on my index finger keeping me from being able to pull at the bandages off. I shook my hand softly and it fell off.

Everything got loud and I squinched my face not enjoying the loudness that now blared from things around me. I heard beeps that were long and short. A small siren was going off as well as a loud single noise indicating that something was wrong. I struggled a little until I heard footsteps rush in. Though they were intense when they walked in, they were now calm, now that they were by my side. They started to reattached the thing that had been on my finger. I pulled away as I tried to remove whatever blocked my throat. Luckily for me they stopped me and helped me get it out. I started coughing and the pain in my chest flared up. The devices around me started to get irritated again and started beeping some more.

"Miss Graham I need you to calm down. You are ok, but you need to rest to not irritate the veins we repaired," Veins repaired? What on earth is this guy talking about. That's when I demand it was time to open my eyes. It was dark in the room around me with exception to the devices that I could slightly see through my blurred vision. I was in a hospital? I turned my attention to the doctor addressing me. "Alright? Now your brother would like to see you. Do you think you up for it? Also the detectives have a few questions. If you think you aren't ready just tell me now and I'll tell them to come back." I could hear Will yelling wanting to get into the room. Why was I in here again? I smile hearing him closer and nodded letting him know I was fine with it. Though he hesitated as he walked out and talked to a nurse.

"Octavia?" How long did I just space out? I didn't remember Will walking into the room and putting up a chair next to me. How long had he been there before talking?

"Sup," My voice didn't sound like it belonged to me. It was too rough and gravelly. I hoped that this wasn't a permanent effect. I couldn't deal if I had hear that sound every time I talked. Will had just said something to me and I hadn't been paying attention. Too busy thinking about my voice, "What?"

"How are you feeling?" He looked like he was getting more worried by the second. How did I feel. I ran a mental check list. Well I had both my arms and legs. My face felt the same so I didn't have a different head. The only pain I remember having in the last 20 minutes was my chest pain.

"Oh," the memories flooded back into my mind as I remember the events that had taken place. I had been kidnaped and my chest was torn to shreds by some right handed guy trying to turn me into art. I shifted my gaze to my chest that was covered. That's why there are bandages on my breasts. I surely hope they still look nice. Not that there was that much their in the first place I still liked my boobs and if they looked gross that would bother me.

Oh wait Will asked me something. What did he ask me again? I looked at him confused trying to remember what he had asked me. Everything was groggy as I tried to comb through the thoughts that rattled around in my head, "Oh, how am I feeling?" I repeated the question as his concern grew more. "Well, my chest hurts," A small smile started to play on his lips as I said that. _Well no shit your chest hurts you just got it ripped open. _Good point. I guess that was a silly answer. "How am I alive? The guy cut an artery next to my heart. He said I would be dead in 30 seconds."

"Well you were dead. For almost five minutes. Your manager called the police when you didn't get on your plane. They found the door to the motel you stayed at open. We started our search for the guy that had taken you. Lucky for us he got caught on a security camera drugging you dragging your body to his car. We got his vin number and tracked down that he rented out the shipping building that we found you in. When we arrived they shot him and found you. Luck for you that Dr. Lector had tagged along. He said that you might need a medical attention and he was right," He glanced off to the side.

"So Dr. Lecter saved me?" I watched Will as he said nothing. Why did he almost seemed annoyed by the fact that he had saved me. I looked down to my chest thinking when I realized that he also saw my breasts. A small blush crept on my checks at the thought. Not like he hadn't seen boobs before, so it's not like mine were special, other then having been torn to shreds.

A knock from the door drew both Will and my attention. Dr. Lecter was standing in the doorway with his coat in his arms. He hesitated a moment before walking in to make sure he wasn't intruding on anything. "How are you feeling Miss Octavia?" He set his coat on the other chair as he walked over to me. He looked at the devices that were keeping me alive then back down to me. His doctor like eyes examining me to make sure I was fine.

"I'm fine, and I guess I owe you my life. Thank you," I smiled up at him and he kept his mask on. At first not responding but soon let a small smile form on his lips. His lips that look really soft and I wouldn't mind. Woah let's not think like that right now. I didn't know what made my mind ver that way but I needed to keep it in check.

"You owe me nothing Miss Octavia. I would however like to have you in therapy to make sure your mind is healthy." Will shifted in his seat and I looked at him oddly then back to the Doctor. Did that sound like a date to you? Cause that's what it sounded like to me. Like I was being told I had to go on a date with him in his therapy room, and I was completely ok with that. I shook my head trying to get those thoughts out of my mind then nodded to him.

"Yea sure, I'm sure I have brain damage or something from being dead," I laughed a little but no one else did. Tough crowd, "Anyway I am eternally grateful for you saving my life. For real." His smile got a little bigger and he just nodded not wanting to argue with me on the subject.

"Ok visiting hours are over and Miss Graham needs to rest if she wants to recover," the doctor form before popped in and basically told the guys to gtfo and left. I didn't like him.

"Come Will, we should let your sister rest," Dr. Lector spoke to Will. Will stood up and gave me one last glance before walking with the Doctor out. I sure hope I didn't have to be in here for too long. Hospitals smelled funny.

[[I am very sorry for not updating but you know how life is. I hope yall are enjoying the story. I hope to read more reviews from yall! It makes me feel guilty for not updating sooner so the more you review the quicker I'll update I promise!]]


End file.
